


Child In Death

by Bassy221



Category: In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassy221/pseuds/Bassy221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehhh..... Read it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's just a bug!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.... at all.
> 
> Okay I'm really really sorry I never meant to abandon this ;_; I swear i'm starting to work on it again!

Eve snuggled closer to Roarke. She loved mornings like this; where she could just lie in bed and be wrapped up in his arms. It sounded girly but she really did like it. As she sighed in contentment she suddenly felt sick. She wriggled out of his arms and bolted to the bathroom. There, she dropped to her knees and hurled into the toilet. When she finished she cursed quietly, not hearing Roarke come in she said, “Dammit, I couldn’t have waited half an hour more?” “Why would you wait another half hour to be sick?” He asked softly and she jolted with surprise. 

He sat down behind her and gathered her into his arms. Feeling her forehead he frowned, she didn’t feel feverish. Eve sighed, “It’s nothing, really, just the flu or something.” His frown deepened, “How long have you been throwing up?” “It’s been coming on and off for the last week.” She replied and his frown turned to a scowl of irritation, “Why didn’t you tell me? You know I would’ve stayed home with you!” She threw her hands up with an exasperated cry, “That’s why I didn’t tell you! I don’t want you to put things off for a stupid bug! I gotta go to work.” With that she stood and strode into the bedroom.

He frowned, ‘Why would she keep being sick from him?’ Eve grabbed some clothes and threw them on in record time. She headed for the door and Roarke stopped her, “What?” she snapped, irritated. He quirked an eyebrow and she sighed, “Sorry, I just don’t want you babying me over a stupid bug. “ it was his turn to sigh now, “Of course you don’t.” He mumbled, “At least have some breakfast if you won’t let me take care of you.” She bit her lip as her stomach growled, she was pretty hungry. But she really didn’t want him slipping something into her food. God knows he’d done it before. He seemed to read her mind and chuckled, “I promise I won’t put anything in your food.” She accepted that and sat at the little table.

He strolled over to the auto chef and slipped a booster into the orange juice he programmed. He felt bad but was worried enough about her that he dismissed the feeling of guilt. She didn’t get sick easily, but it always hit her hard when she did. He took the plate of pancakes, the orange juice, and a bottle of syrup over to the table and set it in front of her.  
She frowned when he sat, “You aren’t going to have any?” He shook his head, “No, I’ll have some later.” She narrowed her eyes and eyed the pancakes, “You put something in them didn’t you?” He shook his head, “I swear I didn’t put anything in the pancakes.” It was pushing it, but he wasn’t lying. She looked at him and decided that he wouldn’t break his word and grabbed the bottle of syrup. She uncapped it and drowned her pancakes. He cringed when she grabbed her fork and cut out a piece, then, even though it was drowned in syrup all ready, dunked the slice into the pool of syrup and popped it into her mouth. “What?” She asked around the pancake. “You’re going to have a heart attack.” She lifted her fork in a toast and replied, “I’ll die happy.” He laughed and said, “Drink your orange juice.”

She sighed and picked up the glass. She decided that if she chugged it, she would get it over with faster. She downed it then glared at him when she caught he bitter aftertaste of a booster. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped as he cut in, “I didn’t break my word or lie. I said I wouldn’t put anything in your food, I didn’t say I wouldn’t put it in your drink.” “That’s pushing it real hard ace.” She warned “It’s a natural booster that’s all. No chemicals.” He said and she frowned, about to protest, but the meal had settled her stomach some and she knew the booster wouldn't give her the sticky feeling she got from medicine. She sighed and let it drop, “Fine. Okay now I really do have to go to work.” She got up and remembered that she had to go to Dr. Mira’s for a profile on the case she was currently working. Although she didn’t like to admit it, she kind of liked talking to Mira, even if she make her drink that flower tea stuff. Roarke stood and leaned over the table to kiss her. She quickly kissed him, then turned and strode out the door as Roarke watched her go with a look of worry etched into his sculpted face.

As she jogged down the stairs she inwardly groaned. Summerset stood at the foot of the stairs with a slight frown in place instead of his usual sneer. “You pull that stick out of your ass yet?” She asked and he grimaced, “Perhaps today will be a national holiday and you will come home without dirtying the carpet with blood.” She snorted and tried to dodge around him but he stepped into her path. “What now?” She snapped and his face changed from sneer to a little frown, “I understand that you have caught a stomach bug.” “Yeah, what about it?” “Perhaps you should take a day off.” He replied smoothly. She blinked in shock. Was summerset; the one who she constantly sniped with, asking her to stay home because of a stupid stomach bug? “I’m fine it’s just a bug.” She said. “You wouldn’t want to pass it onto others, would you?” He asked and she frowned, “Well they’ll just have to deal now won’t they?” He barely refrained from sighing, instead he huffed in annoyance, “Well if that is the case, I should tell you that there is a caterer coming tonight at 7 and that you need to discuss plans for the dinner next week with them.” “I don’t know what they need to discuss. Get food. Cook food. Put food on table. That’s it.” He sighed and moved aside. She strode past him and out the door. She saw her car was already running out front and it probably had the heater going too. That was one thing (the only thing, she told herself) that kept her from strangling him half the time.


	2. She's Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :P

Rushing through central, Eve cursed. The damn cabbie just had to pick a fight today. Now she'd be questioned ruthlessly over the bruise forming on her high cheekbone. When she arrived, Mira's receptionist waved her through straight to the office. Eve knocked on the doctor's door and after a moment heard, “Come in!” She turned the knob and pushed the door open. She liked Mira’s office, it was all soft colors and comfort. Across the room she saw Mira walking over to her, looking effortlessly perfect as always. She wore a tan skirt that ended about mid calf, a light blue blouse, and a crème cardigan with a small pearl necklace and matching earrings. 

Eve envied the soft elegance Mira always seemed to have, but pushed that aside when Mira spoke. “Ah, Eve, hello. How are you?” She asked, eyeing the bruise on her cheek. “I’m fine. What about you?” Eve replied and Mira smiled, “I’m well, thank you. Here why don’t you sit down and I’ll program some tea.” Eve always thought that tea tasted weird, “Ah… okay. Thanks.” She said and walked over to the couch. 

She was about sit but she felt sick, “Ah Dr.? Do you mind if I borrow your bathroom?” Mira turned and smiled, “Of course.” “Thanks.” And with that she bolted. She barely made it to the toilet before throwing up her breakfast. Mira ran in and dropped next to Eve, laying a hand on her shoulder she asked “Eve? Are you all right?” Eve nodded, “Yeah, I just have a bug. I’m fine.” Mira frowned, “How long have you been throwing up?” she asked. “Ahh… on and off for about a week. Usually just after I wake up, but sometimes during the day.” Eve replied, standing to rinse her mouth.

A thought dawned on Mira, “Eve, when was your last period?” Eve looked confused but answered anyway, “Um… I think February 23. Why?” Mira smiled sympathetically, “You’re late.” Eve searched through her mental calendar ‘What day is it? March 30th? Oh shit. No. no. no. I am not pregnant!’ she thought. “I’m not pregnant.” She said with such determination that it seemed as though she was trying to will it true. 

Mira looked at her sympathetically, “We could always test you.” Eve shook her head, “I’m not going to take a test because I’m not pregnant. So it would be pointless.” “Well if you’re not, then I suppose taking a five minute test would be an easy way to prove me wrong.” Mira countered and Eve paused, frowning, “Fine, but only to prove that I'm just sick. Where do we get a test?” “You could call Peabody and have her bring it.” Mira offered and Eve nodded in agreement, “Yeah... Peabody can keep her mouth shut.” 

Eve took her pocket ‘link out and called Peabody. “Hey, ahh… could you do me a favor?” “Sure! What do you need lieutenant?” “Swear to me under threat of pain and maybe even death that you will not laugh, cry, tease, squeal, or tell anyone a single word.” Peabody looked extremely confused but agreed, “Okay?” Eve took a deep breath and said, “Ineedyoutopickmeupapregnancytest” Peabody knitted her eyebrows together and asked, “Uhh… could you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it.” Eve swore viciously and repeated, “I need you to pick me up a pregnancy test.” Peabody’s eyes widened hugely and she was visibly trying to restrain jumping up and down squealing like a schoolgirl. “Okay! Where are you?” Eve sighed, “I’m in Dr. Mira’s office. Hurry up and don't you dare squeal.”

Sitting down, Mira handed Eve a small glass filled with a tan, bubbling liquid. She looked at Mira warily, "This isn't a booster or anything is it, Roarke already slipped me one this morning?" Mira laughed and shook her head, "Good man, but no, it's just ginger ale, it will help your stomach settle down." Eve narrowed her eyes skeptically and sniffed at the drink, then took a sip. She found it somewhat to her liking and took another sip. "Have you and Roarke talked about having children at all?" Mira inquired, Eve scowled and shook her head, "No need to, I'm on birth control and with our jobs we never seriously talked about it. And I'm really bad with babies." Mira laughed, "Oh I'm sure you're fine, it just takes practice" "I put a baby in a laundry basket once" Eve deadpanned and scowled as Mira burst into musical laughter. "Alright, you may need a bit more practice than others, but you have friends who have children that will be more than willing to help." Eve straightened, "But this doesn't even matter because I'm not pregnant, I can't be. I'm on a case and I'm bad with kids and I wouldn't even know how to be a mom, I never really had one around!" 

Mira was cut short of saying anything by an huffing Peabody bustling through the door with a small bag, "I got it!! What happened to your face?"

Roarke sat in the soft leather chair in his sleek office. He knew he had to work on the merger for his latest take over but he couldn't get his mind off of his willful and stubborn wife. Why hadn't the damned woman told him? He ran a hand through his long black hair and turned his striking blue eyes to the massive window. He looked out at the city, some would say it was his city (he certainty owned enough of it). But ever since the hurricane that was Eve and strode into his life, gun drawn, he though of it as her city. She went out everyday in the dirt, sweat, grime and blood and put New York's murderers and monsters away; bringing justice and an identity to each victim. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, perfectly sculpted by nature's Michelangelo. As he stared out at the city his heart froze, "It couldn't be..." he whispered to himself, the Irish thick in his voice from shock. He whirled around to his computer, "Computer, search symptoms of pregnancy." Eve's husky voice replied smoothly, "Absence of a menstrual cycle, nausuea and vomiting, tender or swollen breasts, fatigue, cravings and/or aversions to certain foods-" "Stop" Roarke ordered. He sat heavily in his chair and stared at the screen. He couldn't even begin to comprehend Eve, his Eve, all warrior and passion and terror, with a stomach swollen with a child. His child. He sat back in his chair and bit at his thumb, his leg bouncing jerkily. He stood abruptly and strode out of his office, calling to his secretary that he was going home. All the way down the elevator, through the lobby, and during the drive home he contemplated this new information. He scanned over the past few weeks searching for flags. He had noticed that some nights she would eat unusually lightly, or eat an odd combination. Or other times when they would drop into bed, tangled with each other and he'd stroke over her firm breasts and she'd wince and say she ran into something. As he came in the front door he was so lost in thought he nearly ran into Summerset. "Oh, m'sorry, are you alright?" He asked, Summerset nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, "Is something on your mind?" Roarke nodded and scowled softly, "Aye, somethin' been bugging me about Eve, I need to talk to 'er first bout it..." In his absent mindedness, a bit more of his homeland slipped through into his voice. Summerset nodded and disappeared, allowing Roarke to wander up to the master bedroom.

Eve stood and took the test from her, disappearing quickly into the bathroom. Peabody raised an eyebrow at Mira and sat. "She's scared isn't she? Really scared." Mira nodded and they both fell into a anxious silence. Ten minutes passed before Eve came out of the bathroom, looking pale and wide-eyed. She sat a bit shakily and Mira took her hand. She stared at the doctor and whispered, "I-I'm pregnant..." Mira rubbed her hand soothingly, "Well this is a wonderful thing!". Eve's eyes flashed and she seemed to slam back into herself, "How is this 'wonderful'?! I won't be able to do the job anymore! I'm working on a case! And have you seen me with children?!? I have no idea what to do with them! I put a baby in a laundry basket once!" Mira chuckled and Eve scowled, "I'll make a horrible mom." Mira put a hand on her shoulder and laughed, "Eve, you're being silly, of course you can still do the job, if anything this will give you more reason to do the job! And I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother. You'll have 9 months to get used to the idea and practice too." She smiled and Eve looked terrified. Peabody had never seen her more out of sorts, she was usually so in control.

Peabody smiled reassuringly, "Plus, you have us, and Mavis of course. She's got her little Bella, so she can help out too! And Roarke will be great, it's gonna be okay Lieutenant. I can take over here for today while you tell Roarke, I've read your notes and the case file, so I know as much as you do, and I'll tag you if something comes up." Eve scowled and thought about protesting, but she did need to talk to Roarke, and with everything going on in her head, she couldn't even think straight, "Fine, but if anything, and I mean anything, comes up, I wanna know about it." She stood, swayed just slightly, then started out the door to the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha!


	3. Murder, Madness, and Children! Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the chapter, I'm sorry!!! I'll upload the next within the week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VARIOUS TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> DESCRIPTIONS OF DEATH AND VIOLENCE  
> BABY MURDER (YES I KNOW IT'S FUCKED UP I'M SORRY)

Eve groaned inwardly as she walked into the foyer and saw Summerset with a look of grim determination of his face, "It was a damn cabbie who got into a fight with a glide cart vender, alright? I don't have to explain myself to you." She barked at him, he raised an eyebrow and spoke calmly, "Roarke is quite out of sorts because of you, I suggest you go talk to him." She froze and felt her heart sink, what if he had figured it out already? What if he was unhappy? She shook her head clear and glared at him, "I don't need you telling me what to do, I'll talk to him when I talk to him." She stormed past him and up the stairs to her office. She dropped into her chair and buried her face in her hands, shaking slightly. She told herself that she was being stupid, acting like a teenage girl fessing up to a petty crime. She stood and walked over to her crime board, she'd work, that would take her mind off of it she told herself. She stared at the pretty face of a young woman and froze. The case, a serial killer focusing on pregnant women. Her stomach turned violently as she looked over the crime scene photos, pretty young women drenched in blood, stomachs cut open with surgical precision and their unborn children taken from the womb.  
She instinctively covered her stomach with her hands and tried to calm her breathing. The door connecting her office to Roarke's opened and she let out a small yelp, almost reaching for her stunner. Roarke raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. How are you feeling?" he sat in her office chair and leaned back, she scowled at him and kicked at his foot, "Outta my chair ace." He smirked and snagged an arm around her waist, pulling her to sit in his lap as he put a hand of her forehead, "You seem to be doing a bit better, no fever." Sighing, Eve decide not to struggle out of his grip and to instead relax and lean her head against his shoulder. It startled him, he had expected her to fight out of his grasp as soon as she hit his lap. He brushed a hand through her hair and tilted her chin so he could study the bruise on her cheekbone, "What the hell happened to your face?" She laughed tiredly, "Cabbie and a glide cart vender decided to get in a fight and the cabbie took a cheap shot at me when I was breaking it up." He sighed and gently stroked his thumb over the bruise, and careful not to hurt her, he kissed it softly, "There, kisses make it all better" he teased her. She stood and grumbled, "Yea, you'll be able to kiss my boot when I kick it up your ass." He laughed, "There she is!" She glared at him again then sighed. "I ahhh,  
I need to tell you something... no shut up and let me get through this," He had opened his mouth to quip something, but he closed it immediately, his heart racing. "I'm pregnant. I know, it's insane, but I am, Mira made me take a test and everything. We need to talk about what we're gonna do. I'm not giving up the job. So either we figure out how we are going to handle the whole taking care of the kid thing, or we.... or we give it up." He stood and grabbed her so quickly she barely had time to take a startled breath before he crushed her to him, lifting her up and kissing her fiercely. Pulling away she saw a smile as wild and as happy as the day she agreed to marry him. It was infectious, she smiled just slightly, then it melted. "How am I gonna be able to do the job? Someone has to take care of it, and I'm always working. And it's not exactly easy to carry around a human inside of you while trying to tackle a suspect." He laughed, "I suppose we'll have to keep the tackling to a minimum then, such a shame, it's always entertaining to see you take someone down. And I'd imagine that by the time it would become an issue, you'd mainly be managing your team from your office." She scowled at the thought of being confined to her office, there was a reason she'd never go for Captain, she would go insane riding a desk.  
He kissed her nose gently and held her chin, "We have 9 months to work with this, we have plenty of time. For now, I'd say just try to keep out of trouble. What are you working on now?" She pushed the board so he couldn't see it and shook her head, "You know I can't tell you that." He raised an eyebrow, "You don't normally have an issue using me as a sounding board." "Well this one I can't" She set her jaw and glared at him. He scowled slightly, "And am I entitled to knowing why not? She shook her head again and he sighed, "Alright, I'll be in my office then" he kissed her forehead then, after pausing a moment, he bent down, kissed her stomach, and then walked into his office. She looked after him confused and put a hand over her taut stomach. Shaking her head, she braced herself as she turned to her murder board.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment!! I don't know whether or not to keep writing if yous don't comments!


End file.
